This Is Gonna Be A Long Year
by HermitsUnited87
Summary: Your name is Karkat Vantas and it's your first year at college. Your best friend is across the hall and you've both got roommates you can't stand. But what happens when can't stand turns to can't live without this idiot named John Egbert?


== Begin Story

**Whoa, take it easy man, slow down. We can't begin this story quite yet, I've got some things to say! Okay so first off, to anyone who's read my other stuff: Hi! It's been a while, hasn't it? Welcome to my first non-doctor who fic. Also my first AU (i've fallen in love with AU writing during this). So this is quite the adventure. Anyway, this is a pretty late (sorry) birthday present for one of my two favorite people in the world, simply known as parkourzebra/spookyzebra on the tumblrs. Making up for the lateness and how short this chapter is with the fact that there will be more chapters because the inspirational irons are all in the sick fires. **

**And to anyone who has no idea who i am and is probably sick of this lengthy A/N: Hullo! Sorry bout the long A/N, it doesn't happen too often. You can expect more homestuck fics in the future because yes. hell yes. hell. fucking. yes.**

== Alright, NOW Begin Story

You stood in front of one of the large beige buildings that were littered around the outskirts of your new campus. Pushing open the door, you stepped onto the wooden floor of the foyer. It was pretty much empty aside from two staircases and a number of doorways that led to the rest of the first floor (well where else would they go?). You figured you'd get it out of the way now, so you climbed the nearest staircase in search of room number 413.

When you found it, you pushed open the door to reveal a room with light gray carpeting and bright blue walls. There were two beds on opposite sides of the room, and it looked like your roommate had chosen the left one; it was covered in ghost sheets and, more noticeably, he was lying on top of them. He bounced (no seriously, he did) out of the bed when he saw you, and when he was standing and facing you, you got a better look at him.

He had black hair that stood up in nearly every direction, and deep blue eyes hidden behind a pair of square glasses. He was wearing a pair of white sneakers, tan cargo shorts, and a white t-shirt with a green slimer from ghostbusters on it. He took a few steps toward you and stuck his hand out, "Hi, you must be my roommate! My name's John. John Egbert." He had this bucktoothed grin on his face that never seemed to go away. You hated it.

You brought your own hand out to meet his handshake, "Karkat Vantas," you said. Your voice was pretty much permanantly scratchy, probably because you spent the majority of your younger years yelling at all of your idiot friends.

"Hi Karkat!" was his _way_ too cheery resonse. "Aren't you hot in that?" He asked, taking in your gray skinny jeans, black converse, and black hoodie. You shrugged and ran a hand through your messy black hair. At least he didn't comment on your red eyes. They were sort of a sore subject for you, not that you'd ever admit it.

"Aren't you cold in that?" you countered his question. It was that time in early fall where it was too hot for jeans and hoodies but too cold for shorts and t-shirts, but you wore hoodies all through the summer too, so it didn't matter much. He frowned slightly and shook his head. Clearly his face never got the memo that he wasn't twelve anymore. You didn't complain though, it was adorable. Wait what? Since when did you start thinking this kid was adorable? You didn't, that's when.

You made your way over to the bed on the right and dropped your black messenger bag next to it before lying down on your back. "You're a cancer?" John asked, noticing the gray symbol on your bag.

"Yeah, my mom was really into the whole zodiac thing," you responded. You could tell he had picked up on your use of the past tense, but it looked like he wasn't going to comment on it. Maybe this kid wasn't so bad after all.

"Oh. Did something happen?" Apparently you spoke too soon.

"Guess what this conversation is about? NOT THAT PARTICULAR TOPIC," you ended up yelling. The sad eyes he was giving you instantly told you that was a bad idea. God, it was like you kicked his puppy. Then ran over it. Twice. You sighed, "It's fine, I just don't wanna talk about it, okay?"

He nodded, and a few seconds later that godforsaken bucktoothed grin was back. You had a feeling this was going to be a long year.

* * *

Not an hour later, John had gone to hang out with his friend who he told you was named Dave, as the bastard was lucky enough to get his own room, so here you were alone in your new room. You had decided to be productive and were in the process of setting up your computer, or husktop as you called it when you were 13, when the door opened. You figured it was John coming back for something, so you didn't look up from what you were doing until you heard a familiar voice say, "Thup KK?"

You looked up to catch a glimpse of grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt with a cartoonish bee on the front before noticing the more definitive mismatched shoes and 3D sunglasses above the smirk of your childhood best friend. "Hey asshole," you shot back.

His smirk just grew at your response, "Tho judging from the thouting I could hear you doing earlier, I'd athume the whole roommate thing didn't go too well, but I know that'th jutht how you are with everyone."

"Fuck you."

Sollux just laughed at you, "But theriouthly, how much of a douche ith the guy?"

You groaned, "He's like a fucking 12-year-old, he's _way_ too happy about _everything_, it makes me sick. What about you?"

He was instantly frowning at your question, "Don't even get me fucking thtarted. Do you know who I'm thtuck with? Fucking Eridan Ampora."

And now you were the one laughing at his misfortune. Seriously, it took you at least 5 minutes to recompose yourself. "Seriously? That fucking douchebag?"

"Yeah, that fucking douchebag. He won't shut up about how fucking in love he is with FF. Consider yourself lucky," which brought you back to your original problem, John. And you were back to thinking about him. Not that you'd spent any length of time doing that. Of course not. Okay maybe you couldn't get that bucktoothed grin out of your head. Or those impossibly blue eyes. Or how cute they were when put together. Fuck.

"Sollux," you said after the few minutes of silence you had spent thinking.

"Yeah KK?"

"I think we have a problem."

"What problem?" He asked.

You sighed, "I think I'm in love with an idiot named John Egbert."

**==The Messenger: Take us out**

**Well I've said most of what I meant to say in the beginning, so. Right, so once I finish this, expect more homestuck fics and expect a wide variety of ships because this webcomic. I ship pretty much everything. But mostly EriFef. Because I blame my editor for my love of Eridan. So yeah. I don't know what I'm doing anymore which is probably a sign that I should stop. So look forward to chapter 2 sometime soon!**


End file.
